Rachel's Twin
by GallagherGirl98
Summary: What if Bella was Rachel Berry's best friend before she moved to Forks and now she needs help so her Bella and the Cullen's go to McKinley. At the NYADA audition would Bella choose her singing over her new family, sorry better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Sometimes I missed my old life, the life of being Rachel's Berry's twin in everything but blood we shared a passion for singing and would do anything and sacrifice anything for the spotlight. But every time one of us climbed further up the ladder to stardom we would drag the other, by the hair if we had to, with us. Then there was Mercedes and Kurt the other half of our foursome, I knew if I left Lima they would fall apart I was the glue holding us together but I promised I would visit them soon it just happened to be sooner than I planned.

It was a Sunday night and I was sitting in the Cullen's on the sofa reading wuthering heights tucked under Edwards arm, Emmet and Jasper where playing Halo, Alice and Rosalie were talking about fashion Carlisle was at work and Esme was in the garden. My phone began playing a song that I hadn't heard in juts under a year,

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

I pulled out my iPhone and saw Kurt's name come up, wondering what he wanted I stood up walking to the window and answered,

"Hello."

"Well hello little miss I'll just leave for a year and never call." I rolled my eyes and giggled,

"Sorry Kurt but things got hectic, sooo you want anything or calling to give me more tragic I'm never gonna use fashion tips?"

"It's about Rachel," I froze at his words wondering what could be so bad that she didn't tell me in out weekly Saturday Skype night, "She had an accident and damaged her vocal cords but she finished therapy today, the doctor says her voice should be fine but she's afraid to sing in case it's not."

"So you want me to come back and force little Miss Berry into singing, well of course I will silly, I'll be there by Monday and I'll come to Glee club."

"Thanks babe I'll see you there luv ya." He hung up and I smiled then turned to see the Cullen's staring at me then Emmet said,

"So where we off to Bellys boo?"

"Lima, Ohio."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

The drive to Lima was uncomfortable to say the least everyone kept asking me questions about who Rachel and Kurt and who glee were and I refused to answer any saying they would find out in a few hours. Charlie understood why I had to go back him knowing all about me and Rachel; we were just getting ready in our hotel rooms for school which started in half an hour.

I had on a tight skirt that was black squares and whit lines, knee high white socks, black knee high sock, a white shirt with buttons on the top and blue collar and sleeves, navy blue flats, and my hair straight with a black hairband** (Rachel's outfit from torn in season 4) **one of my outfits Rachel bought me and I forced Kurt to make her wear today.

Alice tried to let her dress me but I said no as my outfit had a purpose today, we were pulling up to school me Alice, Jasper and Edward in his Volvo and Rose and Emmet in the jeep. From the looks of it McKinley hadn't changed much and I only had to visit Miss Pillsbury and I'd have my old timetable which I had convinced her to give all the Cullen's.

We climbed out of the car and I was immediately met with Karofsky sending me glares but knowing I would find some way to get back at him if he slushed me, he just turned back to the football crew and I smiled it felt good to be home. Once all of the Cullen's were with us the questions started again as we walked towards Miss Pillsbury's office for our timetables then to early morning Glee Club where I just a had to convince Rachel to sing again.

I knocked on the Office and she opened the door smiling and telling us to take a seat which considering there were only two wasn't a good idea.

"Ah Bella so lovely to see you again here's your timetable and a pamphlet I restarting school I hope you and your friends are happy while you're here!" she finished in a rush and I couldn't help smiling when I saw the pamphlet, she really did have one for every occasion.

"Of course Miss Pillsbury I just need to get Rachel back on her feet and then its back to rainy old Forks but I will defiantly enjoy being back home, sorry but we have to get to Glee so I'll see you later!" I smiled as we walked out the door on the way to Glee I started feeling nervous and immediately I felt waves of calm and I smiled at jasper telling him thank you.

I could hear Mr Schu announce Puck singing with a mystery guest and he started playing, my que I walked in and began singing

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. _

**Both **

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? _

**Bella **

_For me it happens all the time. _

**Both **

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_**. **

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now. _

**Puck **

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before _

**Both **

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

**Puck **

_For me it happens all the time. _

**Both **

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Oh whoa _

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. _

**Bella **

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. _

**Puck **

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

**Both **

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now. _

**Bella **

_Oh baby I need you now. _

By the time we finished everyone was clapping and me and Puck were leaning against each other laughing, I saw Rachel and immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Auditorium with everyone following behind confused. I sat Edward at the piano and gave him the music then turned to Rachel

"Ok listen to me Rachel Berry do you still want to go to NYADA (shake head) do you still wanna go to NYADA with me and Kurt (nod) well then you gotta jump back into singing coz the girl I know wouldn't of been out of by nothing not even throat surgery now we are gonna sing and you're gonna make me proud ok?" she nodded and I began singing,

**Bella **

_There's a fire startin' in my heart_

_Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark _

**Rachel **

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feelin'... _

**Bella and Rachel **

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

**Bella **

_Baby, I have no story to be told_

_But I heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared _

**Rachel **

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feelin'... _

**Bella and Rachel **

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it with a beatin' _

**Rachel**

_Throw your soul through every open door_

**Bella**

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

**Rachel**

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

**Bella**

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown _

**Bella and Rachel**

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played and you played and you played_

_And you played it to the beat_


End file.
